Talk:Tabu/@comment-112.200.78.159-20120615095504
20-12-2011 Interested why it has remake on the title? well, I thought about a voodoo using champion, and then remembered that there was this guy: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tabu . I howefer found out that he had been put into a coffin. So now, I shall try to make him again, and try to be succesful in "reviving" a champion which has been dead before he was even born. Story: Voodoo lands, gray orders living place and Annies birthplace. This colony has searched to learn dark arcane knowledge for a long time, and has been pretty succesful at it. Annies parents had hard time in the barren lands, and so had tabu, annies uncle. Tabu took the work of healing the hurt and sick with his magical voodoo dolls, and mysterious tattoos he drew on the patients. He also helped to bring annie to runeterra safely, and like his brother and his brothers wife, he knew that annie had special future coming. So he decided to activate her powers with the power of voodoo. The needles howefer were not needed, cause annies strengths awoke on their own and Tabu decided to just help her to learn how to use them. Later, annie tamed a giant bear, which she named tibbers. Tabu was amazed by the girls skills, and decided to give her a special gift: a small doll resembling Tibbers, and Spellbounded tibbers into the doll. Annie hugged his uncle and Tabu was proud of the kid. And so, when she was chosen to go to league of legends, Tabu decided to go with her. "This man... He should not be left unnoticed" Zilean, the chronokeeper. looks: Looks pretty much the same as the original tabu, but instead of a huge crow stick, he carries his own relatively big human shaped doll in his other hand. Also the muffle (or what that thing on his shoulders is) is a huge pincushion. Roles: Mage, support recommended items: Sorcerers shoes, rylais crystal scepter, rabadons deathcap, reverie, Shield of the legion, archangel staff. quotes: Upon selection: You wanna test my voodoo? "chuckle" Moving/attacking: Mah needles are shaking. You seem nervous... Heh, My doll is smiling... Time to begin the operation. With or without anesthesia? Fight the power. taunt: Hmmm... I think i have just the right doll for you to live in. You see these spikes? all of them are self-placed. Joke: I once wanted a tattoo, but got piercing through the knee. Upon using Lobopuncture on himself: Time to show ya TRUE VOODOO! Abilities: Passive: the tattooed doll Tabus doll gives power to tabu, giving him maximum mana for every ability he uses. the mana gathered vanishes after dieing. (10 extra mana per ability use, maximum mana amount 500) q-ability: Gift from friend 50/55/60/65/70 mana, 10 second cooldown Tabu rips his dolls head off and after a second a skull drops from the sky on the targeted spot, dealing 40/70/100/140/170 (+ 0,5 from ap.) and fearing everyone under it for 1 second. w-ability: Stolen vitality 60/65/70/75/80 mana, 15 second cooldown. Tabu drains health from the target enemy into his doll (15/25/35/45/50 +0,2 per ap per second.) and after five seconds, can reactivate the ability to heal himself or nearby ally for half the amount drained. e-ability: The kneebreaker 40/45/50/55/60 mana, Stabs a needle through the dolls knee, dealing 60/100/140/180/210 damage to the target and slowing his movement speed by 25/30/35/40/45% for 4 seconds. When using this ability, he can shout "now you know how it feels" if its used after using /joke. Ultimate: Lobopuncture 100/150/200 mana, 100 second cooldown. Stabs a big hemorrhaging needle through the dolls head, dealing 300/400/500 (+0,5 per ap) true damage to target enemy and crippling its stats with 50% for 7 seconds.(includes movement speed.) This can also be used on ally, healing him and buffing him for same amounts. the spell is global, but he needs to see the target to use it. I need a little help with the passive and overall, comments are happily taken.